Reviews
Vanessa (anonymer Benutzer) am 28.04.2014 | 19:03:20 Uhr zu Kapitel 1 • http://www.fanfiktion.de/r/r/9385411/date/1 Tolle Geschichte - würde gerne mal mit Dir drüber sprechen wenn Du mich bei Skype adden magst? paar19991999 Liebe Grüße Vanessa Michi-X3 am 02.12.2013 | 14:22:32 Uhr zu Kapitel 3 • http://www.fanfiktion.de/m/b/send/r/8822763 http://www.fanfiktion.de/r/r/8822763/date/1 Alsooooo.... ...am Anfang der Story dachte ich zuerst, wie es auch mir geht wenn ich von der Schule nach hause gehe. Bescheuert, obwohl wirklich schlecht geht es mir Morgen wo ich weiß, dass mich 6 - 9 verf**te langweilige Stunden (mit Ausnahme von Pausen) erwarten. ._. An einer Stelle fand ich es etwas abweichend, doch der Baum "erfrischt" die Story irgendwie. Zwar fand ich zuerst etwas spektakulär, dass ein Baum womöglich ein Portal ist, obwoh ich dann die Idee cool fand - durch einen Baum-Schlag in eine fremde Welt zu kommen...ich sage nur EINZIGARTIGE Idee. Die Story lässt auch einen neugierig und die Fragen lassen auch die Abweichungen stärker wirken. Recht gute Story, würd ich sagen. LG, Michi AION am 01.12.2013 | 11:29:46 Uhr zu Kapitel 7 • http://www.fanfiktion.de/m/b/send/r/8817081 http://www.fanfiktion.de/r/r/8817081/date/1 Hey hey hey! :D Gleich zwei neue Kapitel und die waren dazu auch noch echt gut ;) Also wirklich wie ein das Leben manchmal verarscht? xD Aber der arme Kisuke, der konnte ja gar nichts machen, wer hätte gedacht das er bei sowas gleich die nerven verliert xD Hm... ist Yoruichi etwa eifersüchtig oder sowas 0_0 dumm gelaufen... Ja also wieder wirklich gut und ich hatte echt viel Spaß beim lesen xD ganz liebe Grüße ~ Aion AION am 29.11.2013 | 16:24:09 Uhr zu Kapitel 5 • http://www.fanfiktion.de/m/b/send/r/8810581 http://www.fanfiktion.de/r/r/8810581/date/1 Yuhuu ~ ^w^ Wieder super Kapitel! Voll geil wies ging "Wo ist denn mein Bett!?" xD Tja na dann mal sehen ob sie das Bankai gemeistert kriegt ;) gLG ~ Aion Amaya Rin am 29.11.2013 | 06:13:50 Uhr zu Kapitel 5 • http://www.fanfiktion.de/m/b/send/r/8809517 http://www.fanfiktion.de/r/r/8809517/date/1 Supi ein neues Kapitel x3! Irgendwoher kenne ich dieses Gefühl der totalen Langeweile mir will bloß nicht einfallen woher... Ach ja! Nennt sich Unterricht -.- Ich finde den Gedanken außerdem ziemlich lustig wie sie Urahara vermöbelt ^^ PS: Sorry das ich nicht eher geschrieben hab *sich duck und nicht hauen ruf* Liebe Grüße Amaya *kekse dalas* AION am 28.10.2013 | 17:16:07 Uhr zu Kapitel 3 • http://www.fanfiktion.de/m/b/send/r/8686542 http://www.fanfiktion.de/r/r/8686542/date/1 Jaaa! Neues Kappi *grins* Voll geil- sie weiß alles und die anderen checkens nicht XD und das sie dann einfach mal so nen Zanpakuto hat is auch geil - ICH WILL AUCH! :3 Ja also ist wieder schön geworden und ich glaube diese Fragerei würde mich auch nerven. Aber trotzdem will ich wissen wer die Leute sind, die sie in den Arsch treten will :D Also immer weiter so!^^ Ganz liebe Grüße ~ Aion Shikaschima am 27.09.2013 | 18:24:46 Uhr zu Kapitel 2 • http://www.fanfiktion.de/m/b/send/r/8562371 http://www.fanfiktion.de/r/r/8562371/date/1 *grins* Es muss ne halbe Ewigkeit her sein, dass ich eine "Ich lande Mal eben in einer anderen Dimension"-FF gelesen habe xD Also, wie gesagt, der schreibstil ist gut (auch wenn du...etwas andere Foematierung waehlen solltest bei dem ganzen gelaber). Die Story ist auch sehr gut, nichts allzu neues, aber trotzdem interessant. Nur dass du mal.kurzerhand Ichigo über den Weg läufst und automatisch weißt, dass du in Karakura Town bist....na ja, seis drum... Ich schätze mal, dass die Story knapp nach Aizens Verrat einsetzt...nun, ich freue mich schon, es zu sehen. Bis zum nächstem Kapitel, Shikaschima Shuusei am 25.09.2013 | 19:00:55 Uhr zu Kapitel 2 • http://www.fanfiktion.de/m/b/send/r/8555760 http://www.fanfiktion.de/r/r/8555760/date/1 hey i am back ;)) Uff öhm ja.. Ich musste ehrlich gesagt nochmal den prolog durchgehen.... Naja das es jetzt so eine >ich in der bleach welt< story Aber deine ist bis jetzt nicht übertrieben oder dergleichen, angenehm Wir sehen uns also im nächsten kap. ~ Lg kairi Jay de Bone am 12.09.2013 | 08:32:16 Uhr zu Kapitel 1 • http://www.fanfiktion.de/m/b/send/r/8504785 http://www.fanfiktion.de/r/r/8504785/date/1 heey :) * hust* kurzbeschreibung, naja, ich kenn das, von dem her egal^^ aber ich finde deinen Schreibstil doch sehr amüsant und lässt sich flüssig lesen Wirkt bisher auch wie eine ganz interessante Idee, soweit sich das an einer Einleitung sagen lässt. Ansonsten wars etwas kurz, aber das ist auch nich weiter tragisch, weiß ja nicht wie die anderen Kapitel werden :) lG Jay Shikaschima am 11.09.2013 | 19:09:47 Uhr zu Kapitel 1 • http://www.fanfiktion.de/m/b/send/r/8503041 http://www.fanfiktion.de/r/r/8503041/date/1 Also, das erste Kap war recht gut gelungen, sowohl vom Schreibstil her als auch von der Idee her. Das einzige was ich an deiner Geschihte bemängle....... SCHREIB VERDAMMT NOCH MAL NE VERNÜNFTIGE KURZBESCHREIBUNG >o< *schnauf, schnauf* ... Ähem...wo war ich? ... Ach ja, die Story ist bisher kaum einsehbar. Der Schreibstil regt zum weiterlesen an, dass du dih etwas...seltsam gibst auch. Pechvögel gibts ja überall xD Auch wenn man die Reaktion des Fluchtweges...nicht so ganz nachvollziehen kann...aber Angtsituation halt, daher kann mans doch irgeendwie nachvollziehen. Ich freue mich auf jeden Fall auf ne Fortsetzung^^ MFG, Shikaschima Shuusei am 11.09.2013 | 00:34:44 Uhr zu Kapitel 1 • http://www.fanfiktion.de/m/b/send/r/8500861 http://www.fanfiktion.de/r/r/8500861/date/1 Den prolog hast du schön gestaltet Es regt einen an auch die nächsten kapitel weiter zu lesen und klingt sehr ansprechend, Ein netter anfang ;) Ich bleibe dran Lg kairi~ # YaYu am 01.06.2014 | 10:46:17 Uhr zu Kapitel 1 • http://www.fanfiktion.de/m/b/send/r/9504816 http://www.fanfiktion.de/r/r/9504816/date/1 Hallu^^ So wir melden uns auch mal wieder^^ Also wir fanden die neuen kapis wieder super Und haben uns auvh wieder festgelesen^^ Lg YaYu Daemonica97 am 29.05.2014 | 14:27:08 Uhr zu Kapitel 1 • http://www.fanfiktion.de/m/b/send/r/9494151 Jo hihi, haste gut gemacht am Ende. Ich werde mir auch so schnell kein Whats App anschaffen können. Weil ich kein Smartphone hab. XD Ja wird schon. Wir packen das. hihi DämonicaAntwort von Shani die Irre am 29.05.2014 | 21:37:20 Uhr Du müssen dir ein Smartphone anschaffen ovo XD Genau. XD ~Shani Flutstern am 28.05.2014 | 20:45:36 Uhr zu Kapitel 5 • http://www.fanfiktion.de/m/b/send/r/9491900 http://www.fanfiktion.de/r/r/9491900/date/1 cooles kapitel Flutstern (alias Amelia, Flutwelle, Flussstreif, Jala,Jana,Angel) Gulasch (anonymer Benutzer) am 26.05.2014 | 13:19:43 Uhr Hi klasse Story macht weiter so!!!!! Freu mich auf mehr. :D ;d ;D ;D D; ;d ;D LG GulaschAntwort von Shani die Irre am 29.05.2014 | 14:12:30 Uhr Hey jaaaa. Vielen Dank Gulasch. ;) Wir schreiben schnell weiter... :D Liebe Grüße von Shani und Dämonica :P YaYu am 21.05.2014 | 17:37:37 Uhr zu Kapitel 4 • http://www.fanfiktion.de/m/b/send/r/9466046 Haiiii^^ Wieder suuuuppper kapi:) Schreibst di dan.auch.wen.ulqui mit in die schule geht??das wird garantiert witzig:D Wir hoffen das du gaanz schnell ein weiteres kapi hochlädst. Lg YaYuAntwort von Shani die Irre am 29.05.2014 | 14:10:54 Uhr Jo erstmal danköööö, :D Für noch einen Review. Na logisch kommt das noch. Mal sehen wie er reagieren wird..... Hihi.* Kakao austrink* Heute arbeiten wir weiter. Wird wieder richtig hammer. Vielleicht kommt heute ja auch schon ein neues Kapitel raus, je nach dem, wie schnell wir arbeiten. Ganz ganz liebe Grüße von Shani und Dämonica :D YaYu am 20.05.2014 | 06:07:11 Uhr zu Kapitel 3 • http://www.fanfiktion.de/m/b/send/r/9461757 Wie geil! Wir finden es super das du wieder eine.FF mit ulqui hochläst. Die ersten 3 kapis von.dieser ff.waren besser als die vom.deiner anderen. *kakao hinstell* Wir hoffen du schreibst schnell weoter Lg YaYuAntwort von Shani die Irre am 29.05.2014 | 14:07:08 Uhr Hey danke danke danke ~ Für deinen Review. Klar werden wir beide ganz schnell weiterschreiben. Wir schreiben ja schließlich fast täglich an der FF. Und wir werden uns bemühen immer schnell eines hochzuladen. Liebe Grüße Shani und Dämonica :D Daemonica97 am 11.05.2014 | 20:58:49 Uhr • http://www.fanfiktion.de/m/b/send/r/9433534 http://www.fanfiktion.de/r/r/9433534/date/1 Hi, hab mir gerade dein Kapitel durchgelesen. Von der Rechtschreibung her ist alles soweit okay. Zumindest ist mir nicht viel aufgefallen, oder mir ist einfach nichts gravierendes ins Auge gefallen, daher finde ich diese schonmal gut. Ich finde deine Idee gut. Nur kommt sie mir sehr bekannt vor. Ich meine hattest du nicht schonmal so eine Story? Ich weiß es nicht. Ich habe ja erst, das erste Kapitel gelesen. Und weiß folglich nicht, was du vorhast. Aber mich würde es interessieren. Klingt spannend. Freu mich auf mehr. Was genau hattest du dir bei Schreibpartner vorgestellt. Würde mich auch mal interessieren, was du so vorhast. Biete mich an. Falls du noch keinen hast. Kannst mir ja einfach mal ne PN schicken. Würde mich freuen. :D LG Dämonica Enjolras 19.11.2014 | 19:08 Uhrzu Kapitel 2 Hi Shani und Who. Ich finde eure Story echt klasse. Der Schreibstyl ist super und ich finde es immer sehr schwierig mit jemanden anderen eine Stiry zu schreiben. Machts Spaß. Egal. Witzig und Loki sieht sich selbst. Xd. Lg, Ahornstern Riri and Vasto18.11.2014 | 17:10 Uhrzu Kapitel 2 ich bin es wieder^^ das neue Kapi is auch super ich liebe euren Schreibstil Hab mich etwas mehr Informiert ...-.-Und sich vorzustellen Loki sieht sich selbst auf YoutubeOO Naja hoffe ihr schreibt bald weiter^^ LG Vasto Daemonica9718.11.2014 | 16:47 Uhrzu Kapitel 2 Hi ich melde mich dann auch mal hehe, Hab mich echt darüber gefreut, dass du mit eine Thor FF angefangen hast. Bzw ihr. Thor ftw und vorallem Loki. Der Schreibstil gefällt mir wahnsinnig gut. Der Einstieg in die Story gefällt mir bis jetzt auch total. Schreibt schön weiter bin gespannt! Ganz ganz liebe Grüße und <3 an Shani :* FreyaAntwort von Shani die Irre am 18.11.2014 | 17:07:03 UhrYay! Danke! :3 Wir sind schon dabei hehe :D LG, Shani (die dir ein <3 zurück gibt x3) und who Fantasie girl18.11.2014 | 15:32 Uhrzu Kapitel 2 Die Story ist bis jetzt richtig cool und gut geschrieben. Du musst unbedingt weiter schreiben sonst schrotte ich mein Handy. ..♥ dein Fantasie girl ♣Antwort von Shani die Irre am 18.11.2014 | 18:26:45 Uhrwir schreiben schon weiter, lass dein handy leben =D freut uns, dass es dir gefällt^^ who & Shani NebelWolke17.11.2014 | 19:45 Uhrzu Kapitel 1 Hallu :) Ich muss zugeben, normaler Weise halte ich nicht so viel von Fanfictions mit Oc's, aber bis jetzt finde ich, dass du/ihr das echt gut umgesetzt hast/habt. Ihr habt nicht zu dick aufgetragen und mich auch das eine oder andere Mal zum schmunzeln gebracht :) Für mich ist das auf jeden Fall ein Favo und ein Daumen nach oben ! Macht weiter so :) MfG NebelWolkeAntwort von Shani die Irre am 17.11.2014 | 20:47:54 UhrDanke für das liebe Review, Nelly! :3 Schön, dass du für Shanilein eine Ausnahme machst. :3 Wir sind schon beim weiterschreiben! LG, Shani und who Riri and Vasto17.11.2014 | 15:20 Uhrzu Kapitel 1 Nennt mich Vasto freut mich ich mag denn Anfang schon mal auch wenn ich Loki noch nich sooo gut kenne meins is eher...nich wichtig^^würde mich freuen wenn bald noch mehr kommt bin schon gespannt*.* LG VastoAntwort von Shani die Irre am 17.11.2014 | 20:42:22 Uhrhi vasto ^__^ vielen dank für dein review, wir freuen uns dass dir die story gefällt loki ist absolut kennenlernenswert =D lg who & Shani